Daughter of All Might!!
Book 1: Daughter of All Might! Plus Ultra! Etami Yagi: Information: Name: Etami Tojii Yagi Quirk(s): One For All (Stockpiles power, a quirk that could be transferred to others), ‘DNA Bind’ (Can control properties of human bodies), Magic: Full Counter (Reflects magical and physical attacks) Eye color: Red (Sharingan), green (Eye contacts), Blue Hair Color: Black Occupation: U.A. student, 5 Wizard Saint, member of The Pleiades of the Azure Sky, 8th Hokage, Captain of Danafall’s holy knights, Class 1-A, Ichiban Sento Junior High (Former), Half-Human army (Former) Dad: No.1/Hero All Might/Toshinori Yagi All Might’s Quirk: One For All Siblings: Yogi L Yagi, Kiri Dabi Yagi, Suno Tou Yagi, Elaine Suo Yagi Yogi’s Quirks: One For All, Artifact (Ability to control electronics, turning back time) Kiri’s Quirks: One For All, Cremation (Fire abilities) Suno’s Quirks: One For All, Shield (Can create shields) Elaine’s Quirks: One For All, Disaster (Plant Manipulation, Stealing life-force) Book 2: Daughter of All Might!! Plus Ultra! Name: Etami Tojii Yagi Status: Deceased (formerly), alive First name: 壊媞魅 (Etami) Middle name: 瘏司意 (Tojii) Last name: 八木 (Yagi) Aliases/Nicknames: Countering Hero: Mirror, Haise Sasaki Birthday: December 28, April 4 (As Haise Sasaki) Zodiac Sign: Capricorn, Aries (As Haise Sasaki) Quirk: One For All (Stockpiles power, transferrable Quirk), ‘DNA Bind’ (Can control properties of human bodies) (Fake), Heart Manipulation Race: Half-Human (Originally) (¼ currently), ½ Demon, ¼ Fairy Magic: Full Counter (Reflects magical and physical attacks) Affiliation: U.A. Highschool, Danafall (Former), League of Villains (Former), Vanguard Action Squad (Former), Washuu clan, 10 Commandments (Former), V, Class 1-A, K.E.Y. (Band and 5 Wizard Saints sub-group), Psycho clan (5 Wizard Saints sub-group), Dynamic Duo (5 Wizard Saints sub-group) Eye color: Red (Sharingan, stabbed eye, green (eye contacts), blue (originally, right eye) Hair Color: White, Black (originally) Kekkei Genkai: DNA Bind (Can edit DNA) (Aizawa Kekkei Genkai), Sharingan (Given by Aiko Uchiha) Occupation: U.A. Student, 5 Wizard Saint, member of The Pleiades of the Azure Sky, 8th Hokage, Captain of Danafall’s holy knights, Vanguard Action Squad Leader (Former), songwriter, Edolas’ minister of technology and machinery, Special Class Investigator, heiress of the Washuu clan Power level: 30,000 (Former, sealed power) (Strength: 14,000, magic: 15,000, Spirit: 1,000) 250,000,020,000+ (Strength: 50,000,000+, spirit: 20,000+, magic: 200,000,000,000+) (viewed as) Height: 5’0 feet (152.4 cm) Age: 14, 3000 (Time-travel), 15 (Current) Weight: 105 pounds Blood type: AB Family: Washuu clan Facts: Her hobbies are playing video games, training, and writing songs. The person she respects the most is Sasori of the Red Sand. As Haise Sasaki, she has the same birthday as Tomura Shigaraki. She has the same birthday as Hawks/Keigo Takami. Both Ken Kaneki and Etami have a habit of touching their chin when lying or hiding something. Etami is allergic to Magic Destabilizers. Etami’s Black Mark (Demon mode) resembles the Uchiha clan symbol, a paper fan Etami’s Nindo (Ninja Way(s)): When a person has something or someone important they want to protect, that’s when they can become truly strong. If no one else will help, I will only love myself (As Haise Sasaki). All disadvantages in the world stem from a lack of competence (Gendai Nindo). I will never lose, give up, or surrender (Washuu Nindo).